Got You
by Mayyurie Zala
Summary: gak bisa buat summary -lagi-


**Just Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : always SasuNaru always**

**Warning : Boys Love a.k.a Shounen Ai, Au, Ooc, typo(s), bahasa campur aduk, aneh bin gaje, n many more.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Hope you can enjoy it.

Musim semi. Musim yang paling dinantikan semua makhluk di Konoha. Udara yang hangat, suasana sejuk, dan musim yang sangat cocok untuk err...cinta? Bertemu, lalu menyatakan perasaan satu lain, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Well, tak ada salahnya 'kan bila para pemuda pemudi belia saling jatuh cinta. Masa-masa sekolah *Author kangen masa SMA*

Coba kita lihat. Kita menuju Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah tingkat menengah atas yang biasa saja namun terkenal ? akan prestasi siswa-siswinya di bidang olahraga dan seni. Sekolah yang tidak mengekang dengan peraturannya. Menganut asas 'bebas bertanggung jawab'. Kenyataannya para siswa-siswinya memang bisa bertanggung jawab dengan menunjukkan prestasi yang membuat sekolah bangga. Bahkan meski Konoha Senior High School terbilang sekolah yang biasa -dibanding sekolah unggulan- tapi untuk bisa bersekolah disana, peserta seleksi harus memiliki setidaknya satu sertifikat yang menyatakan bahwa mereka berprestasi.

Konoha Senior High School, memiliki sistem pendidikan yang diberlakukan di universitas. Jadi, setiap murid tidak harus mengikuti semua mata pelajaran. Memiliki kelas umum dengan jurusan IPA, IPS, IT, Bahasa, dan Seni. Pilihlah kelas yang anda minat dan sesuai. Itulah moto yang dipasang di tiap ruang. Kalau masih salah milih jurusan, kebangetan banget. Kata Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade.

Kelas Seni. Kelas yang paling diminati adalah kelas IT, Seni, dan IPA. Ketiga kelas itu memiliki banyak kurikulum praktek dibanding teori -IPS- yang sangat membosankan.

Prestasi yang dimiliki Konoha Senior High School, paling menonjol di bidang seni. Kreatif. Keterampilan. Keuletan. Kesabaran. Menyenangkan. Itu moto khusus kelas seni. Itulah mengapa kelas seni dipilih hampir tiga puluh lima persen. Menurut penuturan para siswa dan siswi, kelas ini kelas yang paling menyenangkan dan oke. Meski kadang kelas menjadi kotor akibat sisa-sisa prakarya. Mengambil slogan salah satu iklan deterjen, berani kotor itu pintar. Tak ada maksud mendiskriminan kelas lain. Hanya pendapat.

Kelas seni secara khusus terbagi menjadi seni tari, seni lukis, seni musik dan seni rupa. Tapi karena ini sekolah, bukan kelompok ekskul, semua murid kelas seni harus mempelajari semuanya. Mata pelajaran dasar utama -taunya mkdu- tetap menjadi prioritas.

Saat ini, kelas seni sangat gaduh akibat jam istirahat. Bersorak sorai tak jelas, berlarian ke kantin, makan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah, bertukar cerita, bercanda, tertawa keras, merupakan kegiatan yang dilakukan semua siswa-siswi saat ini. Tapi, ada satu pemuda yang err...manis. Pasti dia akan mengamuk bila dibilang seperti itu. Secara.

"Yow, bro," sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya, pada pemuda berambut kuning terang seperti matahari, dengan ciri khas tiga garis seperti cakaran kucing di setiap pipinya, dan kulit berwarna tan. Hm. Sepertinya dari semua murid di Konoha SHS, hanya dia yang memiliki kulit eksotis seperti itu. Menarik.

"Apa, Kib?" jawab pemuda kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto pada pemuda coklat yang mengganggu acara melamunnya.

"Tck. Sudah ku bilang jangan penggal-penggal namaku. Kiba. That's my name. A good name, ya know," ujar Kiba membanggakan nama pemberian kedua orang tuanya.

". Apa, Kiba?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Kau, kenapa?" tanya Kiba dengan nada polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang maling pakaian dalam. Ho?

"Kenapa apanya?" ucap Naruto malah bertanya balik. Dasar. Ramen cap beo.

"Pertama, tumben kau bisa diam. Kau 'kan provokator biang onar di kelas ini. Kedua, kenapa sejak kau datang ke sekolah hari ini, wajahmu asam. Padahal ini hari Senin. Hari kesukaanmu. Dan terakhir, tiba-tiba kau jadi senggak pada semua orang. Jujur aku malas bicara padamu." Jujur sejujur - jujurnya. Sifat alami Kiba. Jadi kalau nanti Kiba bicara blak-blakan mengenai dirimu, janganlah sakit hati. Dan Naruto sang sahabat, sudah tahu benar watak temannya ini.

"Kau-" usaha si blondie mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat harus terputus karena sang sahabat menyela ucapannya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasa. Hm. Kau seperti, perempuan yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yang ternyata seseorang itu adalah pacar musuhmu sendiri." Sungguh hebat analisamu Kiba.

"Ap-apa? Perempuan? Jatuh cinta pada pada pacar musuh? Heh! Jangan sembarangan bicara. Awas kau." Dan sekarang Naruto sedang mengejar Kiba yang menjauhi dirinya.

'Begitu dong.' Ini isi? batin Kiba. "Maka dari itu. Ceritalah padaku. Kau sudah tidak percaya pada sahabat baik ini?"

"Emm. Tapi janji gak ngeledek."

"Oke, sob."

**Flashback**

Sunday Cafe. Meja tujuh. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning, berkulit tan, duduk dengan ekspresi bosan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Meja yang didudukinya terdiri dari dua kursi yang salah satunya ia duduki. Salah satunya masih berbentuk kursi tanpa tambahan apapun. Meja itu memang untuk dua orang.

Sebuah ponsel dengan casing berwarna biru dan kuning tergeletak pasrah. Layarnya menunjukan laporan sms yang dikirimnya. Delivered. Segelas jus jeruk yang hampir habis setengahnya terletak tepat di samping kanan ponsel itu. Di tengah meja berukuran bulat diameter kira-kira 60cm itu terdapat vas kecil berisi bunga lmjgjtam. Taplak meja dengan corak burung camar yang sedang diam memandangi laut.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengetik untaian kata pada orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Setelah selesai kembali diletakkannya pelan di meja. Memandangi laporan pesannya lagi. Delivered. Pemuda itu bergumam kecil mengatakan 'awas, kau. Sabaku'. Lalu kembali meminum jusnya dengan kasar sampai terdengar bunyi glek-glek yang lumayan tidak pelan untuk ukuran tenggorokan (?)

Meja yang terletak dua meter di samping kanan meja si blondie, seorang pemuda raven yang terlihat lebih tua satu tahun dari si blondie, duduk diam seraya memperhatikan pemuda blondie itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sudah empat kali dia menyeringai tipis pada pemuda blondie yang tidak sadar sudah dari tiga puluh menit tepatnya tiga puluh menit dua puluh enam detik, dirinya diperhatikan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel si blondie berdering dengan nada dari lagu Saboten yang berjudul Scenario. Si raven yang sedang meminum cappucino-nya mendadak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si blondie yang tengah memaki -tak peduli pada pengunjung lain- orang yang menelponnya karena sedari tadi tidak kunjung datang menemuinya malah harus pergi menemani ayahnya ke Suna. Terdengar kata 'putus' dari si blondie. Entah kenapa, pemuda raven itu langsung mengeluarkan seringaian yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Got, you." gumam pemuda raven dengan seringaian yang belum juga hilang dari bibir tipisnya.

TBC

Flashback Narunaru belum keluar. Chap depan kali #plak#

Huray. Jadi juga ni fic. Ngetik lewat hp sambl nungguin psikotest tiba, yg katanya dimulai dari jm 7, skrg sudh jm 12, belum mulai jg. Ngaret yang benar2 kebangetan banget.

Jadilah fic ini. Fic pelampiasan.

Bagaimana minna-san, apa fic ini harus lanjut? Atau hapus saja?

Jawbn, saran dan kritik d tunggu melalui review.

Review please...


End file.
